


The Beginning of a War

by Ashleopard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleopard/pseuds/Ashleopard
Summary: Marauders era Legend of Korra AU, if that makes any sense. Day to day Hogwarts survival for the most part for Team Avatar.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few chapters of this written so I'm gonna see where it's going. Sorry guys I'm just really using this as a last ditch attempt to stave off depression. Comments are appreciated; I like to know when my work touches people in the community. Anyway, enjoy.

**Prologue**

From a very young age, Tonraq and Senna knew there was something different about their daughter. Sure, there was the whole hyperactive thing, but they figured that could just be a kid being a kid. It was little things, like when they would get calls from the police that Korra had somehow magically found herself inside the polar bear exhibit at the zoo, or had just about taken off a teacher’s head when she threw a book at her (“It just flew off the shelf, I swear!”). Okay, maybe not so little, but being Korra’s parents meant having the principal on speed dial. 

Naturally, they didn’t believe it when Korra received the letter, stating she was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They figured it was just her way of acting up because she didn’t want graduate her current grade and go to the next school. However, when a bald, middle-aged man donned in purple robes appeared on their doorstep, it was hard for them to deny that the whole thing wasn’t a prank. 

Diagon Alley was amazing, the only downside to the trip being Senna bought Korra an owl when she really wanted a dog. “Dog’s aren’t allowed,” her mother explained repeatedly, only to have her daughter pout and look away. 

Regardless, Korra loved her owl: a large barn owl she named Sir Screech-a-lot (“Sir” for short). After her very first night of Hogwarts, she sent Sir home, explaining that she’d been sorted into Gryffindor and how the feast had been wonderful and she’d even started making friends with an odd, quiet kid on the train. Things were off to a good start.

______________________________________________________________________________

By her second year, she had made three friends: Asami, a pure-blood Ravenclaw; Mako, a half-blood Slytherin; and Mako’s first year brother Bolin, a very enthusiastic Hufflepuff. They truly were a sight to behold as they started taking Hogwarts by force - every stray stink pellet seemed to be traced back to them. 

Korra found a dog on the grounds one day: only a puppy. It was small and white and, unable to resist, she snuck it in her back up to her dorm. Her roommates were good enough at keeping it quiet but after a few months, as the dog (which she’d named Naga) started growing, it became harder to sneak her enough food and clean up after her. Finally, tipped off by a jealous Gryffindor, Headmaster Tenzin discovered it. He had a long argument with the stubborn girl before finally agreeing to allow the dog to live on the grounds, where the gamekeeper could help watch over her. 

______________________________________________________________________________

It was during their third year that the group started gaining the most power. Straddling the line between old enough to be popular and young enough to be blown off as annoying kids, they were just able to find their true spot on the popular side.  _ Everybody  _ knew about Korra’s group - who had started going by Team Avatar (it was Asami’s idea; Korra didn’t really understand it). The trips to Hogsmeade made it only too easy for them to start expanding their horizons - they mapped secret corridors and found ways to be able to set off fireworks in the Great Hall while lounging in their dorms. Bolin introduced them to the house-elves in the kitchens and they befriended them. 

During this year, Korra, inspired by Asami, started playing Quidditch. Asami was a natural, having been raised by a father who made some of the best brooms in all the Wizarding World. The Ravenclaw team had such an advantage with her as Seeker that she insisted on being moved to Keeper so the other teams would have a chance. Korra became an excellent Gryffindor Chaser - almost as good as Asami. 

Bolin was infatuated by Quidditch but never tried to make the team; Mako claimed he would rather build his skills before trying out. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Fourth year was when tragedy struck. Mako and Bolin had been living on the streets since their parents died back when Bolin was no more than a baby. Even though they now had Hogwarts to house them the majority of the year, summers were still dangerous for the orphans, as had been proven when, in early July, Bolin became the victim of a rampant werewolf attack. 

Senna and Tonraq took the boys into their home for the remainder of summers to come. Even with the new parental figures and his optimistic outlook on life, Bolin fell into depression. On full moons he was forced to hide in fear of hurting his friends. Team Avatar took this concern to Headmaster Tenzin, who admitted there was nothing he could do to stop the transformation. He wouldn’t say it outloud, but it was obvious he was just grateful the boy was alive.

Bolin was forced to spend the days around the full moon in the Haunted House in Hogsmeade, which soon came to be known as the Shrieking Shack, due to the screaming that could be heard. Rumors started flying around the school of the monster that resided in the Shrieking Shack, none of which that made Bolin feel any better about himself.

And that’s when Asami got her brilliant idea: an idea so forbidden that only she could’ve thought of it; so reckless only Korra could’ve agreed it it; so dangerous that only Mako could’ve made the final call, his face grim as he looked upon his two friends’ and said, his voice low for fear of being overheard,

“When do we start?”  


	2. Chapter 1 - Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends are thrown into an unfortunately normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this a long time ago and just edited it so - hope it works!

**Chapter 1**

“Hey Korra, hurry up!” 

“Goway,” Korra grumbled. “‘Mslerpin.”

“C’mon, we agreed to meet Mako in ten minutes. We’re already late!”

Korra peeked an eye. Asami was sitting on the edge of her bed, whispering urgently to her. Korra felt somehow confused by her sudden appearance. She took a moment to glance over Asami, as if checking that it was really her - why was she in the Gryffindor Tower at this time of night? Reality came back to her slowly but surely as she blinked at her friend. 

“Fine,” Korra muttered eventually. “But I’m not putting a bra on.”

“You won’t need it,” Asami reminded her. “Just hurry! We don’t have time. Well, you don’t. Let’s go.”

Korra pushed her blankets off, forcing herself to face the cold night air.  _ Why don’t these damn towers have better heating?  _ The issue wasn’t pressing enough to stay in her head for long. Making sure Asami was out of her bed, she pulled her drapes closed so she could concentrate. The change had become fairly easy after practice, but she liked to make sure she was extra careful, for fear of something going wrong.

She knew she’d done it right when she felt her back arching; her legs bending in a way that humans never could. It wasn’t painful as it had been the first time she’d done this - more uncomfortable than anything. As if she didn’t belong in her own skin. Of course, the transformation only lasted a few seconds, where she became perfectly comfortable and agile once again. 

Checking her wand was secure, Korra, as a wolf, leapt off the bed to look for Asami. Her friend had decided it’d be easier to change as well, and now perched on Korra’s desk - a beautiful raven with feathers as black as her hair. Korra would have smiled if she could have. Instead she gestured toward the door.  _ Let’s go.  _

Asami had left the door to the dorm open, making their escape an easy one. While Korra was still having troubles with stairs on four legs, she was quickly realizing she could take about four at a time comfortably. Asami flew down, watching nervously. She cawed quietly a few times when it seemed that Korra had lost her footing, but stopped after the fifth time when Korra teased her by wagging her tail right into her face. 

The portrait took a combined effort to open (mostly on Korra’s part) but after that, they were free: leaving only a confused Fat Lady in their wake. 

Traipsing the castle was a lot easier as a wolf. She could outrun, outhear, and out-hide anyone who might catch her. She didn’t waste too much time sneaking; only pausing every floor or so to check that no one was nearby. They were clear. 

Just as expected, Mako met them outside, already shifted as well. In his animagus form, he was a honey badger. Korra greeted him with a friendly nibble on his ear, to which he didn’t take well. However, seeing as he didn’t outright protest, Korra didn’t take heed.

Korra had been trying to tease him into a play fight when, from far off, all three heard the sound that chilled them to their very bones: a screamish howl, from the direction of Hogsmeade. Mako glared at Korra, as if to tell her it was all her fault, and next thing they knew they were all sprinting for the Whomping Willow that would lead them to the Shrieking Shack.  _ Maybe next time we should leave with him. Then we wouldn’t be running after him like this. _

The long tunnel took only a few minutes to scale, and by the end Korra was about ready to drop. But the sound of screaming and breaking and ramming spurred her on - if nothing else she had to help comfort her friend.

____________________________________________________________________________

Breakfast was miserable. First, Korra was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with all her good friends, and getting the stink-eye from a lot of people for it. Second, none of them had slept a wink, having only dragged a very unconscious Bolin back from the Shrieking Shack at dawn (and having to shift at the edge of the forest because there were already kids wandering the grounds). Even after being forced to walk the last half a mile, Bolin couldn’t keep his eyes open. He bore dark shadows like half-moons beneath his eyes; small scratches littered his body. A lot of people stared, and when a few asked, Mako answered, “Got into a fight with a thorn bush. It won.” A few people tried to laugh but at the dead seriousness in his eyes, faltered. 

Korra poked her oatmeal with a spoon, watching the thick liquid swallow the metal. “Y’know, we’ll all feel better if we eat,” Asami commented, slicing her egg with her fork and mashing it with the drying yolk. 

Korra and Mako nodded nonchalantly - Bolin was snoring. “That would be great if I had the energy to open my mouth,” Korra muttered. “Or chew. Or digest.” 

A few moments passed, filled with only the clinking of silverware on bowls and a small slurp of juice from Mako. Suddenly, there was a bang on the table. Everyone - even Werewolf McSleepyFace himself - looked over at Asami, whose eyes were actually open all the way. “I’ve got it!” she exclaimed with more energy than they all had combined. “You guys wait here, I’ll be right back!”

Mako nodded, Korra blinked, and Bolin was falling asleep into his cereal again. Korra tried to stay awake, to see what Asami had in mind. She rested her head on her hand.

She would have argued that no time had passed. That is, until Mako’s voice cut through her dozing. 

“Uh, Korra?” At some point she had leaned onto his shoulder, falling asleep. 

“Woah,” she gasped, sitting up straight, eyes wide for once as she stared at Mako. “S-Sorry, I uh… I fell asleep.” She blushed, staring down into her oatmeal, hoping that, in a gruesome turn of events, it would swallow her. She hadn’t slept on Mako’s shoulder since they’d dated briefly in fourth year - and that hadn’t gone well. 

“That’s… fine.” She was grateful Mako wasn’t a man of many words.  

Asami came back shortly after that, slightly alleviating the building tension at the table. “We’re good,” she said, shoving her entire breakfast into her mouth as she hoisted Bolin up from his seat by his left arm. “But we better go before classes start. Mako, help me with him. Korra, grab a bowl of oatmeal to go.”

“Why couldn’t I get the oatmeal,” Mako grumbled as he jumped the table to help Asami.

“Because you’d feel guilty about stealing a bowl.”

“I’m not clean-cut!” Mako defended. Korra snickered as she loaded a bowl to the brim and shielded it from authoritative eyes behind her night robes. “I’ve worked with gangs and dark wizards!”

“Of course,” Asami cooed. “We gotcha, bad boy. Now please, splash some water on your dear brother’s face so we can get moving.”

Mako threw a full glass straight into Bolin - ice and all. The boy woke gasping and coughing. “I didn’t say chuck it at him,” Asami said through a cold glare as she patted Bolin’s shoulder. “Poor boy’s had a rough night.” 

“Yeah, this has been hard just on him.”

Since the boys couldn’t go into either of the girl’s dormitories, they took Bolin back around to the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. By now they all knew how to get into each other’s Common Rooms - the tap of Helga Hufflepuff on the barrell let them in, and they lugged Bolin straight up to his room. “Headmaster Tenzin has excused us for the day,” Asami explained. “We will be owled our work to make up.” Mako and Korra groaned. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you nitwits out. Anyway, we should all get some sleep.”

Knowing it would mess up her sleeping schedule for the remainder of the week, that she’d be behind on homework for a day and super stressed out tomorrow, Korra decided to shut her tired mind down. They had laid Bolin on the bed, Mako resting beside him. Korra got comfy on the floor. “Blanket,” Asami offered her. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” The girl made a spot beside her. “Sweet dreams.”

“You too.”


	3. Chapter 2 - Four Teenagers Being Responsible if not Slightly Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four teenagers being teenagers and doing stuff that teenagers at Hogwarts do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other fic is too angsty at the moment. I have a tension headache after work. Let's write some good ol' Hogwarts fluff

**Chapter 2**

“Bolin, catch!” Much to Korra’s annoyance, Bolin did the opposite. The quaffle bounced off his head, nearly knocking him off the broom. “C’mon, buddy! We’re playing Asami! We can’t even beat her on our A game.”

“I’m awake,” Bolin sighed, watching in dismay as Asami picked up the loose shot at awe-inspiring speeds that either of them had only dreamed of. “I just… I’m not in the game right now.” 

“Nothing gets you going like a good Quidditch game!” Korra insisted. “Look, it’s just you and me. It’s a piss poor game to begin with, and Asami is a good Chaser. That’s why we stick her with Mako.” She glanced at his sullen expression and sighed. “Sunset will be in half an hour. Just… get out of it what you can.”

Bolin nodded in a not-especially-convincing manner. 

“Awesome! Okay, this time, just throw it to me and I’ll take care of it. Got it?”

“C’mon Gryffinpuff! That all you got?” Asami hollered. Korra beamed - she loved the emersion the game offered them. 

“You wish, Slytherclaw! You’re going down!” 

The next go started with Bolin holding the quaffle. Asami chose to go easy on him, giving him some space, but allowed Mako to play defense. Mako wasn’t very good on a broom, but damn, was he intense. Any move Bolin tried to make, he blocked. So, finally, taking a deep, dangerous dive, Bolin escaped his influence enough to pass to Korra. “Go!”

Korra caught it - that was the easy part. Her eyes caught sight of the two trees that marked her goal, and the girl that blocked her path to them.  _ Asami.  _ Her eyes narrowed.  _ I’m ready.  _

Nothing about going against Asami was slow - if you started slow, she would charge you. So, the first move Korra took, a shallow but speedy dive to the left.. She kept casting small glances at her friend, knowing the moment she lost sight of her was the one that she would be on her.

It happened all in a second. Asami wasn’t there, and Korra immediately entered free fall. “Come on,” she coaxed her broom - a very good model, thanks to her connections. Asami had literally gotten them all these brands for Christmas, so that the game would be ‘fair’. “Just a little further.”

When the ground approached she pulled up in a terrifying stunt she’d worked to master over many games. As she sped away, following the natural curve of the hill, she caught sight of Asami, right behind her and to her right, pressed fully into her broom. Korra held tighter still, trying to force it faster, adrenaline pumping through her system. 

Based on her normal habits, she was able to tell when Asami was about to strike. As soon as Asami was far enough up to her to attempt a swipe, Korra dipped straight below the girl, now so low to the ground that any students wandering the grounds would need to duck, could they even see the players barreling towards them. Korra thought she hear Asami yell something, but it was lost in the wind. 

It was, at this point, Korra felt, that this game became more of a dance; a gliding equilibrium between the two of them. Asami followed Korra’s movements as Korra executed them, and they flew circles, twirling and intermingling with each other. Korra pulled up, Asami coming up to meet her perfectly. She arched her broom in a way intended to bring her in a long loop and, in the long run, would give her a clear path to the goal once Asami was forced backwards off her broom. Holding on tighter than ever, she embraced as she went upside down, spiraling towards the ground once more.

It all happened in less than the blink of an eye. Korra succeeded in losing Asami. She thought she was home free; she laughed, looked for her friends, and howled as she zipped towards the goals. She hadn’t expected Asami to survive coming out of the loop upside down, but apparently she’d pulled it out and circled back. She caught up, perpendicular to Korra, and crashed in a bone-breaking, bruise-leaving collision that sent them spiraling to the ground. 

Some bystander had the sense to charm a cushion beneath them, saving them from the worst of the consequences as they plummeted into the ground. “Dammit,” Korra gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She fell with her back to the ground, Asami right on top of her. “I thought I had that.”

Asami giggled weakly - breathless. “Don’t underestimate me. But I’ve gotta say, that was one of the most intense games I’ve been a part of.” 

“Keepin’ you sharp,” Korra teased. As her brain caught up to her, she noticed Asami hadn’t moved yet, and was currently crushing her under her body weight. “Uh, Asami, any chance you can move?”

“Not yet,” she shook her head. “Sorry I need… I need help. I’m… woo!” She whooped and dropped her head, laughing. 

“I think lack of oxygen has killed your brain cells.”

“I think you should play professional Quidditch.” 

They both laughed at the absurdity of what had happened. It was then, fortunately, that Mako and Bolin chose to make their appearances. “Are you crazy?” Mako yelled, pulling Asami off of Korra. “What were you thinking? You could’ve been seriously hurt!” Korra took Bolin’s offer of help up, not too pleased as she noticed Mako was holding Asami awfully close to him. 

“Relax, Mako.” Asami brushed off his words, but not his lingering hold. Korra pouted slightly. “You guys charmed us, it’s fine. Besides, what’s a game if it doesn’t get a bit intense?”

“We didn’t charm you.” Bolin’s words trailed off in worry. 

“So who did?”

Giggling from beyond them turned all four heads. “Was it you?” Korra asked, trying to see who was responding (the sun had all but set). She pulled her wand from her pocket. “Lumos,” she muttered, holding it up to get a better view of their savior. It was a girl Korra had seen around but had never spoken to. Asami, however, seemed to know her.

“Thank Merlin you were here, Opal. That wouldn't have been a fun trip to the Hospital Wing.” 

“You’re welcome.” Opal gave them all a cute, little smile. “It’s the least I can do. Anyway, should I stay and watch to make sure you all are okay or….”

“Actually, we’re just wrapping up-”

“Stay!” Bolin practically yelled. He blushed slightly, caught off guard by his own outburst. “I, uh, mean… we’re just warming down. But you could stay and make sure we don’t fall or something. If you want, that is.” He wore that stupid grin he’d had when he’d hit on Korra’s cousin Eska (they’d met under unfortunate circumstances when their hangout overlapped a family reunion). Korra sighed and rolled her eyes. 

Opal laughed, soft and timid. “I still have homework, so maybe I should pass if you don’t need me. But thanks for the offer.” She nodded to them courteously. “I’ll see you later, Asami.” She walked away, as soft and serene as a swan on still water. In her wake, she left Bolin gawking. Korra did him a favor and hit him upside the head.

“Ow! Hey, what was that about?” 

“Remember what happened last time you went and got all head-over-heels for a girl you barely knew anything about?”

Bolin pouted, making eye contact with the ground. “It’s different.”

Mako came up behind his brother, offering a reassuring pat on the back. “Don’t listen to her, Bo. Nothing could be as disastrous as what happened with Eska.”

“Shh!” Bolin exclaimed, slapping his hand over Mako’s mouth. “She’ll hear you!” 

Korra and Asami laughed. “Then I say we get out of here,” Asami announced. “We need to start our classwork, anyway.” They collectively groaned. “Let’s pack up and take this to the kitchens. What do you guys say?”

“Sure.”

“I guess.”

“Let’s go.”

Asami beamed. “Great.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The group had befriended the house-elves some years ago - stopping by every so often to make conversation and drink tea. Tonight, however, a bit more than tea was on the table. Because of their showed kindness, the elves seemed to have no issue presenting them with whatever they may need, be it a safe place to hideout or another cookie. “Hey, do you guys have any hot chocolate?”

“Anything for you, Master Bolin!” declared a high-pitched voice. Several elves scurried off. 

“Awesome! Hey, you guys want anything?”

The other three shook their heads - Korra still had plenty of (now cold) tea. “So Bolin, for my essay about the differences between werewolves and animagi, would you say that werewolves change voluntarily into wolves, and that animagi can turn into whatever animal they so wish?”

Bolin put his quill to his mouth pensively. “I, personally, would choose to phrase it as ‘giant, man-eating wolf’. And by giant, I mean the size of a small house at least.” He waved his arms in an exaggeratedly huge motion. “Animagi are deathly allergic to porcelain as well, don’t forget to add that. It’s very important.”

Korra laughed. “Got it. Professor Katara is going to love this essay. Without a doubt. She’ll probably just let me pass the class and go on to sixth year Transfiguration!” 

“Naturally,” Asami muttered, from where she was chewing the tip of her quill, staring intently at her paper. “I’m sure she’ll be more than thrilled to move you ahead, especially once you fail all your other classes because you made a joke out of studying.”

Korra elbowed her; it was ineffective. “C’mon, Asami. Have some fun!”

“I would, but it’s 1am and all you’ve worked on is the easiest essay of your life, Korra. Do some of this Charms work with me, I’m sure it’ll be much more beneficial to you.” 

“Ravenclaws.” Korra made a big show of rolling her eyes. “Everything’s about work, isn’t it?”

“Hey, I suggested that Quidditch game earlier, when I  _ easily  _ could have forced us all to start studying. So now, let’s work, so we’ll be less stressed tomorrow.”

“Today,” Mako decided to remind her. Korra would’ve rethought that statement, especially considering the look Asami gave him afterwards.

“Do you  _ want  _ help or would you rather learn it all from the books?” Mako grumbled something as he returned to his History of Magic Grade 5 textbook. “That’s what I thought.”

Korra decided to heed Asami’s advice and took to her hardest subject - Divination. The elves brought out Bolin’s drink rather shortly and, satisfied to deal with the workload, the group settled in for their second long night in a row.

By 3am, nearly everything was done. Most of the elves had gone to bed, leaving the night shift to wash dishes. Asami suggested they leave the rest for the next day so they could get  _ some  _ sleep and not become  _ entirely  _ nocturnal. It was, as they were wishing the elves well, that Korra caught a glimpse of the headline of the  _ Daily Prophet  _ one was reading. 

**_Zaheer and Red Lotus on Rise - White Lotus Attempting to Fight Back!_ **

A pang of fear struck through her. She tried to swallow it as she and Asami said farewell to the brothers but, as they were walking through a hidden passage up towards the towers, it became evident that something was on her mind. “You look like you’ve seen the Bloody Baron.” Korra felt unease twist in her stomach as she recognized the concern in Asami’s expression. “What’s up?” 

Korra shook her head. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

They continued a few paces in silence; footsteps echoing off the stone walls. In the faint light from Asami’s wand, Korra found it hard to read her, but she was sure Asami wasn’t about to let that be the end of it. 

She was right. 

“Something is bothering you. You can’t hide it from me, Korra.” She smiled a little to try and lighten the mood. “So you better tell me before I find a way to force it out of you.” She raised her wand threateningly in Korra’s direction. 

Korra snorted. “Seriously, Asami, it’s nothing. I just saw a headline for that group that’s been harassing people. Looks like they’re getting popular.” 

“Oh, them.” Asami’s face fell slightly and Korra almost regretted telling her. “I think all the publicity is helping them. But it’s a foundless movement, don’t you think?” She laughed. “The idea that purebloods are somehow more Wizard than half-bloods or muggleborns is preposterous! Look at you: you’re amazing at Transfiguration, and no one can best you on a broom!” 

Korra nodded. “And I know all that, and I know you do, but there are people out there that aren’t like us, Asami.”

A moment of silence passed over the two of them, made awkward by the looming realization that this movement might be a much more real threat than either of them had previously expected. They walked until, finally, they came to the hallway where they were to part. Checking quickly for prefects, Korra bade her a good night and went up to Gryffindor Tower.

Sleep didn’t come easy after that. Despite the threatening numbers on her clock, Korra was kept up by the looming sense of anxiety and dread. Around 3:45, realizing she was thoroughly boned, she pulled out one of her most boring textbooks and started reading. Within half an hour, she was asleep. 

 


End file.
